El heredero de la creacion
by sebacalderon12
Summary: sebastián un chico chileno que se fue a estudiar a japón...mas especifico en la escuela de kuoh...sin esperar lo que le espera con todo este poder...seguirá el camino del bien...o se corromperá tomando la senda del camino del mal. mezcla con elementos de naruto ocxharem/isseixharem/shonen/romance/oc rinnegan... and more
1. Chapter 1

El heredero de la creación:

 **Hola a todos aquí Sebastián comentando en una nueva historia, y mi primer fanfiction, además les digo que simplemente no quiero ponerle relleno inútilmente porque no estaría escribiendo con el kokoro si no que estaría simplemente rellenando un costal vacío, que por más que lo intente nunca se llenaría, así que por el agrado mío y de los lectores lo hice. Sin más que decir vamos allá**

Capítulo 1: el nacimiento de un nuevo héroe

Obviamente yo solo era un chico que iba en 2 de secundaria, con una vida pacífica y tranquila, una vida de estudios y escuela, sin embargo, era aburrida, digo hacer lo mismo una y otra y otra vez los 309 días del año (digo 309 sin contar los 2 meses de vacaciones), te aburre, en cuanto a mi aspecto era alto 1,78 usaba lentes, mis ojos eran marrón oscuro, tenía buenas piernas para correr y hacer sentadillas, estaba un poco rellenito (sí, me descuide), pelo de un negro fuerte brillante ( medio ni tan corto ni tan largo) y una voz como ligera o grave con tonos agudos, y soy inteligente, por eso llevo una b+ de promedio jeje, un poco pajero, amigo del "trio pervertido" de la academia, sin embargo mi vida comenzó a cambiar bruscamente de un día para otro, sin avisar. Yo iba caminando tranquilamente, por unas de las agradables tardes de Japón, hacia mi hogar dulce hogar, cuando de repente aparece una linda chica:

¿?: Oye…Sebastián… ¿quería…p…preguntarte algo?

Yo: claro pero ¿podría saber el nombre de la linda chica que me quiere preguntar algo?

¿?:.. Mittelt (Dijo tímidamente)

Yo: un nombre poco común para una flor bella y exótica

Mittelt: (sonrojada a mas no poder) t…tu ¿crees?

Yo: por supuesto que sí, yo jamás mentiría ante tan obvio esplendor y radiencia que emanas de lo profundo de tu corazón (acercándose a su rostro lentamente)

Mittelt: a…yo…no…se (de repente fue callada por un tierno beso)

Mittelt: (no puede ser se supone que debo matarlo no enamorarme de el arrgggg) (pero…están lindo y tierno… ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Mittelt?! Él es solo un objetivo mas no debes sucumbir ante el)

Yo: oye ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Mittelt: …por su puesto…el sábado si quieres

Yo: me parece correcto, (y le dio una sonrisa zorruna digna de naruto XD)

Mittelt: (sonrojada)…está bien nos vemos el sábado

(El resto de los días paso extremadamente lento)

Lunes: después de clase me inscribí al club de artes. Aunque fue por simple aburrimiento dibujaba bien

Martes: me entere que issei tenía novia…no me pregunten como lo hiso. Solo lo hizo…y era amiga de la infancia de mi novia

Miércoles: empecé a crear un manga propio xD, y si, matsuda y motohoma me pidieron que tenga sus toques de "caballeros", dije que tal vez y me dijeron que lo publicara para ellos y ellos lo aprobarían

Jueves: mi novia se inscribió en el colegio a igual que Yuma la novia de issei y saben… ¡se conocen!, además estuvieron hablando y conversando toda la mañana…ya saben cosas de chicas

Viernes: descubrí que mis abuelos tenían un taller herrero de la antigüedad (Japón medieval) y extrañamente venía con un pergamino, como un manual de instrucciones me lo leí completo y al parecer es en teoría "fácil"

Sábado: [el gran día ha llegado]

Yo: (por fin…debo admitir que estoy nervioso nunca he salido con alguien…pero, no es tiempo para echarse para atrás)

Mittelt: hola sebastian-kun, ¿adónde vamos?

Yo: adonde el viento nos lleve (recibe un golpe de mittelt) ouuch… y eso porque

Mittelt: para empezar ni siquiera hay viento (con una vena en la frente)

Yo:…que tal a comer helados, y luego una cena, y ¿bailar?…

Mittelt: me parece bien

Yo: Pues vamos

[Y así salieron de compras, comieron, Sebastián le mostro los bocetos de su nuevo manga, bebieron (para mittelt era la 1 vez que bebía)]

Mittelt:(borracha) amor…y donde *hip* estamos *hip*

Yo: vaya sí que tienes poca tolerancia al licor (y yo que quería estar como hasta las 6), vámonos si quieres

(De repente ven a un issei sangrando en el piso)

Yo: viejo, ¿qué te paso?

Issei: Yuma…lanza…estomago…arrgggg

Yo: descansa viejo, rápido hay que llevarlo a un hospital

Mittelt:…lo siento sebastian-kun…no me odies por esto (en eso le entierra una lanza de luz también en el estómago) _ **(aquí poner wild of hearth-bleach)**_

Yo: yo…(tose sangre)…¿tú me…amas? (tose sangre)

Mittelt: (con lágrimas en los ojos)…si yo…me enamore de ti…(desesperada y llorando)…¡Yo me enamore de ti, escuchaste…yo debía matarte…PERO NO PUDE, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUDE…

Yo: si es así (tose sangre)…entonces te perdono

Mittelt: ¿Por qué? (llorando) ¿¡Porque me perdonas después de todo lo que hice?¡

Yo: porque te amo (tose sangre)

Mittelt: yo también (y le da un beso)…perdón me tengo que ir…nos vemos en la otra vida

Yo: igualmente… (Mittelt se va) oye issei (tose sangre) ¿sigues vivo?

Issei: (agonizante) sii…

Yo: Supongo…que (tose sangre) este es nuestro fin… ¿no?

Issei: si…que ironía ¿no crees?... (Tose sangre)…ser asesinados por nuestras novias…

Yo: see…pero…fue bueno mientras duró…

Issei: me gustaría morir en los pechos de esa pelirroja

Yo:…hace 5 minutos te hubiera cuestionado…pero ¿sabes qué? A mí en los de akeno

(De repente aparece un círculo mágico donde salen Rias y Akeno juntas)

Yo: creo…que nos desangramos tanto que estamos alucinando

Issei: por mi está bien…

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfiction…si les gusta subiré el martes el otro capítulo sin más que decir mata~ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: el poder del rinnegan

Rias: deberíamos convertirlos en nuestros siervos ¿no crees akeno?

Akeno: ara, ara Rias detecto un gran poder ellos

Rias: entonces es un si

(Rias rápidamente saco una piezas de su juegos de evil pieces, primero saco un peón para cada uno, pero ninguna reacciona)

Rias: qué raro

Akeno: ara, ara parece que probar con mas

(Y así seguidamente hasta que a issei le puso las 8 piezas, entonces las piezas reaccionaron con issei)

Rias: bien, ya tenemos a hyoudou…solo nos falta…ese chico ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Akeno: Sebastián calderón, va en el 2 °G de nuestra escuela

Rias: interesante…lastima que no nos quedan más piezas

Akeno: ara, ara Rias, que olvidadiza, si todavía tienes ESA pieza

Rias: ¿tú crees que sirva?

Akeno: ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Rias: bien (en eso Rias coloca una pieza de peón mutada, esta inmediatamente se fusiona con Sebastián)

Akeno: parece que funciono…

Rias: si…pero debe tener un gran poder para que solo funcionara la pieza mutada. Akeno llévate a Sebastián yo me llevare a issei

Akeno: Hai boucho

(Mientras tanto en la mente Sebastián)

Yo:… ¿dónde vergas estoy?

?: Estás en tu mente… ¿o eso creo?

Yo: okkeyyy… ¿Qué me fume?

?: Nada…a no ser…que todo esto sea un fanfiction, hola publico

 _ **Viejo no rompas la 4 pared**_

 _ **?**_ : Ok

Yo: no es por arruinar el momento pero… ¿Quién chucha erí?

?: Soy el rikkudo senin, el sabio de los 6 caminos, el creador de todo, etc…

Rs: así que ¿recuerdas todo?

Yo: … ¿Qué mi novia me acaba de asesinar? Si

Rs: bien entonces te tengo la gran noticia de que tú serás mi sucesor

Yo: ¿tu sucesor?

Rs: sip, por lo tanto tendrás mis ojos, ósea el rinnegan

Yo: ¿el rinnegan?

Rs: ven, deja que te explique

( _ **Una larga y tediosa explicación más tarde)**_

Rs: ¡OYE!

 _ **(ES verdad)**_

 _ **Yo**_ : me estás diciendo que puedo acceder a 6 caminos

y que estos son: El Camino Deva (天道, Tendō) otorga la habilidad de manipular la gravedad, lo que le permite al usuario atraer o repeler objetos, El Camino Animal (畜生道, Chikushōdō) otorga la habilidad de invocar a varias criaturas, El Camino Preta (饿鬼 道, Gakidō) otorga la habilidad de absorber cualquier ataque a base de chakra o magia a través del Jutsu de Bloqueo Sello de Absorción, El Camino Humano (人间 道, Ningendō) otorga la habilidad de extraer el alma de una persona e incluso leer sus recuerdos durante el proceso, El Camino Asura (修羅道, Shuradō) otorga la habilidad de convocar y usar una armadura mecánica, que permite crear miembros y armas robóticas, El Camino Naraka (地獄道, Jigokudō) otorga dos habilidades principales: curación e interrogación, a través del uso del Rey del Infierno, El Camino Externo (外道, Gedō) otorga la habilidad de controlar la vida y la muerte, es decir, la capacidad de revivir a los muertos…

 _ **Y bueno aquí el 2 capítulo del heredero de la creación por favor si les gusta no dejen de postear sus reviews, sin más que decir nos vemos en otra ocasión**_


	3. Chapter 3

Obteniendo más dudas que respuestas:

( **Vemos a un inconsciente Sebastián acostado en su habitación)**

 **Yo: … ¿ahhhhh?... ¿dónde estoy?...en mi habitación… ¿Cuándo llegue?... ¡CTM! SON LAS 8 WN, AHAAAHAHAAH RAPIDO MAMA PREPARAME DESALLUNO PORFA!...AH PUTA LA WEA VIVO SOLO CTM**

 **(Rápidamente a una velocidad sorprendente bajo al 2 piso con prisa (es casa de 2 pisos) y se preparó un jugo pan con queso, se vistió y salió como alma que lleva el diablo)**

 **8:01: kuoh**

Yo: ¡llegue!...un maldito segundo… ¡¿Cómo llegue tan rápido a la escuela?!

Yo:…nah, algún día se resolverá…

( **Kuoh salón de clases 10:30)**

 **(De repente llega issei con una cara de confusión** nivel **dios)**

Issei: oye, tú te acuerdas de Yuma-chan ¿verdad?

Yo: ¿Quién? Tú ¿novia?...claro por qué no

Issei: es que nadie se acuerda de nada…además tuve un sueño de lo más raro…soñé que Yuma me asesinaba con un tipo de lanza como de luz…o algo así y a ti te pasó lo mismo pero con mittelt

Yo: ahora que lo mencionas…recuerdo que…yo también tuve ese sueño… ¡! Existen…2 posibilidades 1 que todo esto de nuestras novias haya sido un sueño o…

Issei: que haya sido real con asesinato y todo

( **De repente entra Kiba al salón…obviamente todas las mujeres empiezan a chillar y gritar cosas como…kiiba-kuuun3…te amamos y cosas así)**

Yo: el niño bonito ¿Qué querrá?

Issei: no lo sé seguramente viene a presumir o algo así

 **(Kiba empieza a acercarse a ellos, rápidamente)**

Kiba: Rias-boucho requiere su presencia rápidamente en el club de ocultismo

Yo: y ¿para que sería?

Issei: lo mismo pregunto

Kiba: ya lo sabrán…por favor síganme

Yo/issei: ok…

 **(Y así issei y yo seguimos a Kiba hacia el club de ocultismo)**

( **Club de ocultismo 10:40)**

Kiba: por favor pasen…

Yo: ok… (Issei solo asintió)

( **Ahí estaban todos los miembros del club de ocultismo)**

Yo: muy bien para que nos llamas Rias-san

Rias: bueno…por favor tomen asiento

Yo: no, yo así estoy bien

Issei: yo igual, estoy bien

( **Sí se preguntan el porqué de la actitud cortante, es que en el camino decidieron estar así porque con todo lo raro que les había pasado, estaban sospechando de que había sido así los habían matado por algo…y no se arriesgarían a morir de nuevo)**

Rias: por favor, insisto… (Yo e issei nos miramos)

Issei/yo: está bien…

( **Issei y yo nos sentamos)**

Rias: muy bien…como decirlo… ¿no han notado nada extraño…con respecto a sus capacidades?

Yo: ahora que lo mencionas…

Issei: si lo pones de ese modo…

Rias: ¿ni tampoco con su mismo sueño de ayer?

Yo: un momento…como sabes eso

Rias: porque…no fue un sueño

Akeno: ara ara, todo es verdad incluso la parte donde se desangraban y decían que les gustaban los pechos de Rias-boucho y los míos **(esto último hizo sonrojar a los mencionados)**

Issei: pero es verdad…esa forma, el tamaño, la suavidad ahffsd (esto último lo digo babeando)

 **(Zape)**

Issei: ¡oye!

Yo: viejo estamos frente a unas damas y lo dices en su cara

Issei: y…

Yo: (básicamente tenía una expresión facial así -_- y una gota gigante en la cabeza) sabes que…olvídalo

 **(Rias tenía la cara del color de su cabello, pero akeno…)**

Akeno: ara ara, a mí no me molestaría que sebastian-kun me lo digiera (con una sonrisa no muy santa) (esto provocó que el "soldado" se levantara y digiera: "¿es el momento señor?" yo: todavía no…pero pronto. A lo que el "soldado" volviera a descansar) (akeno noto esto y se río con un ufufuffu)

Rias: muy bien…creo que nos desviamos del tema

Yo: al parecer

Rias: bueno el punto es que…las chicas con las que salieron…eran Ángeles caídos (rápidamente el rostro de los chicos cambio de seriedad a confusión)

Yo/issei: ¿Ángeles caídos?

 **(Una larga explicación de demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos)**

Yo/issei: aaaaaaaaaahhh

Yo: ¿entonces nosotros somos demonios?

Issei: y ¿nos atacan de todos lados?

Rias: sip…todos nosotros, y si por desgracia…

Yo: entonces…y ¿ahora?

Rias: ¡ah! Casi se me olvidaba tienen que dar una prueba para ver si tienen un sacred gear

Yo/issei: ¿sacred gear?

 **(Otra tediosa explicación más tarde)**

Yo/issei: aaaaaaaah

Rias: muy bien, issei tu primero

Issei: Hai Rias- boucho…eeeee… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

(Rias casi se cae de espaldas por eso)

Rias: tienes que levantar la mano izquierda y pensar lo más poderoso que has visto

(…)

Rias: aaaa…un twice critical

Yo: supongo que yo soy el que sigue ¿verdad?

Rias: sip… (Sebastián hizo lo mismo…pero, sorprendentemente le calló un libro del cielo en toda la cara)

Yo: ahhhhh…mi cara (Rias intento leerlo pero no pudo, incluso todos lo del grupo lo intentaron pero solo veían un libro sin nada escrito)

Yo: ¿qué dice?

Todos: no sabemos

Yo: a ver…dice "si estás leyendo esto significa que eres Sebastián calderón…ya que bueno eres el único que puede leer esto…volviendo al punto…soy el ruido senil el viejo que te hablo la otra vez ¿recuerdas?, bueno sé que lo recuerdas, pero como dije tienes mis ojos y de tu juicio será que lo uses para bien o para mal…a continuación hay 2 hojas la de la izquierda es el camino del odio y el rencor…y la de la derecha es del perdón y el amor…solo tienes que arrancar 1 y meditar en los sentimientos correspondientes y listo…

 **Muy bien hasta acá el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado no olviden pasarse por mi otro fin crossover cuando el cielo se cae, es bueno sé que te va a encantar…aparte estaré actualizando con irregularidad ya que por los estudios y todo lo demás sin embargo gracias por leer y hasta luego…además ustedes decidirán el destino de esta historia: bien o mal…protector o vengador…ustedes deciden hasta la próxima**


	4. AVISO!

AVISO:

 **ESTE es un aviso para aquellos que quieran votar el desarrollo de la historia (bien o mal) en mi capitulo anterior ,solo deben dejar una review en este capitulo , además cualquier pregunta es bien recibida…recuerden deben votar…para que la historia tome su curso…además tengo una sorpresa diferente para capitulo que ninguno de ustedes se esperaría…la votación se cierra en mayo o a finales de abril…mientras tanto estaré actualizando mi otro fic crossover "cuando el cielo se cae" en estos días léanlo se que …les va a encantar…**

 **ATTE su buen escritor Sebacalderon12**


	5. Chapter 4

Una decisión lo cambia todo:

 **Sebastián estaba indeciso pues aunque no lo parezca esta ha sido la decisión más difícil que ha tenido en su vida, nada se comparaba, pues evaluando fríamente las 2 posibilidades, sinceramente eran una mierda, o sea paz y amor, osea que verga se había fumado este viejo loco, las cosas si bien se arreglan hablando, si quieres proteger algo tus conceptos morales lo impedirán y siempre el mal vuelve, es como la hierba, nunca muere, se necesita de crueldad y mano dura para ser escuchado en este mundo.**

 **Sin embargo, el odio no te lleva a nada, es camino de auto destrucción a ti mismo y garantiza una traición más que segura, además "ser temido es mejor que ser amado" quien fue el insensato que dijo esa mierda, eso no sirve, tarde o temrano te apuñalaran por la espalda y hay muchos riesgos de crear relaciones "falsas" de amistad, a base del miedo.**

 **Mucho se preguntaran, "para que valoras las amistades, osea lo puedes tener todo"**

 **Y yo con gusto se las respondo con esta: ¿Por qué demonios creen que "el padrino" reconoce la amistad y la familia por sobre todas las cosas?,**

 **¿Por qué demonios creen que esta en esa posición?**

 **Por LEALTAD**

 **La familia jamás te traicionará**

 **Pues no se atreven por el constante acoso de la culpa, sí tú, que viste como el sujeto que te ayudo, está muerto por tu mano, ¿Cómo te verán los otros? ¿Crees que confiaran en ti?**

 **Un traidor siempre será un traidor y nada mas que eso**

 **Así con esto en mente dijo en voz alta y clara:**

Elijo los 2, con el amor y la paz no se llega a nada sin nada con que respaldarlo y el poder y el odio no te dirigen a nada más que tu propia auto destrucción y un torbellino de traiciones

Bien hecho hijo mío…-

 _ **Pregunta para la audiencia,¿debería volver entr lanos a la vida, su precuela, las 2, no se?**_


End file.
